


[podfic] Getting To Know You

by lalaietha, reena_jenkins



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Hobbes and Bacon
Genre: College, Crossover, Epistolary, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Roommates, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Two unusual girls end up sharing a dorm room at college."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting to Know You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095155) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Crossover, Yuletide, College Roommates, Epistolary, Futurefic  


**Length:**  00:10:06  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3[ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(H&B_DesMe\)%20_Getting%20to%20Know%20You_.mp3) (thank you,[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)   



End file.
